staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 stycznia 1990
Program 1 8.05 Muzyka i dźwięki sol 8.35 "Domator" -- Nasza poczta --- Moda dla otyłych 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 "Zagubiona przeszłość - film fab. prod. radzieckiej reż. Boris Grigorjew - wyk:: Aleksander Timoszkin. Jewgienij Leonow-Gładyszew 10.50 "Domator" -- przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą " J. Słowacki- Człowiek i twórca 12.50 Spotkania z literaturą - kl. 1.lic. S. Wyspiański: "Wesele" 13.30 TTR - Prod. roślinna - sem. I Sposoby zwiększania urodzajności gleb 14.00 TTR - Hodowla zwierząt - sem. I - Konserwacja pasz gospodarskich 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - Aktualności rolnicze 15.30 NURT Rozmowy o szkole 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16 25 Dla młodych widzów: "Sami o sobie" 16.50 Dla dzieci: "Cojak" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport specjalny -- "Chile" - Powrót do wolności 17.55 TV Informator wydawniczy 18.15 "Dawniej niż wczoraj" 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc "Wyprawa Baltazara Gąbki" 19.10 Oferty "Pegaza" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Tytania, Tytania, czyli noc dublerów"- komedia prod. węgierskiej reż. Peter Baczow -- wyk.: Gyula Bodrogi, Domytya Udvaros, EviJ Igo 22.20 Sport 22.30 "Plus - minus" 23.00 Echa dnia 23.20 Język angielski (12) Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (19) 17.25 Proocam dnia 17.30 "A B C" - teleturniej językowy 18.00 Magazyn "102" -- Janusz Zaorski 19.00 "Pokój niżej" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej reż. David Reynolds - wyk.: James Bolan, Keth Barron i in. 19.30 "Gdzie my tam Polska" - reportaż 20.00 "Czarno na białym" - przegląd PKF 20.40 "Przegląd muzyczny" 21.00 "Ze wszystkich stron" - mag. reporterów .- "Czekając na Tsunami" - reportaż z Syberii 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Telewizja nocą" 22.30 "Przyjaciele" (2) - "Czystość" - serial TP 23.55 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00: Pages from Ceefax 6.30: BBC Breakfast News 8.55: Regional News and Weather 9.00: News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20: Kilroy 10.00: News 10.25: Children's BBC: Playdays 10.50: Children's BBC: Poddington Peas: Dump-Peas Diet 10.55: Five to Eleven 11.00: News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00: News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55: Regional News and Weather 13.00: One O'Clock News 13.30: Neighbours 13.50: Going for Gold 14.15: Knots Landing 15.00: Primetime 15.35: Tom and Jerry Double bill 15.50: Children's BBC 15.55: Rupert 16.00: Mick and Mac 16.10: SuperTed: 2: Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry 16.25: Ten in a Bed 16.35: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - The Incredible Shrinking Turtle 17.00: Newsround 17.10: Little Sir Nicholas 17.35: Neighbours 18.00: Six O'Clock News 18.30: Regional news magazines 19.00: Wogan 19.30: Family Matters 20.00: Dallas 20.50: Points of View 21.00: Nine O'Clock News 21.30: Q.E.D. 22.00: Sportsnight 0.10: Weather BBC2 8.00: News 8.15: Westminster 9.00: Village School 3: Autumn Term 9.30: Betjeman in Australia 9.55: The Historyman 10.00: Laurel and Hardy - In Tit for Tat 10.20: Arizona Legion 11.20: The Saint in London 12.30: Cape to Cairo 13.20: Bertha 13.35: Look, Stranger 14.00: News Weather followed by Country File 14.25: World Darts Embassy World Professional Championship (Including at 15.00 News and Weather) 15.50: News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00: Catchword 16.30: Behind the Headlines 17.00: Talk of the 80s 17.30: Holiday 90 18.00: DEF II The Invisible Man 18.50: Reportage 19.40: Rapido 20.10: Jailers 21.00: M*A*S*H: Goodbye Radar (Part 1) 21.25: Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit: 1 22.20: Building Sights 22.30: Newsnight 23.15: Weatherview 23.20: Behind the Headlines Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku